Voices in Blue
by Wickedfox
Summary: Based on the Challenge: The Fine Art of Erotic Talk.


Challenge Fic: Voices in Blue   
Writer: Wickedfox  
Rating: R... bordering on NC-17   
The Fine Art of Erotic Talk: Gretchen "B/G out to dinner or perhaps hanging around the house...erotic talk. Pushing themselves, to see how far they can go, without screwing each other against the nearest flat surface. ;) Can you just imagine him whispering naughty suggestions in your ear? His breath on your neck...and, was that his tongue, too? Have funnnnnnnn!!!!! :D" 

Notes: Total PWP. Altered this challenge a touch, but I hope it keeps with the basic idea. 

Happy Holidays Everyone! 

~~~~~~ 

"I don't like this," Buffy spoke into the misty night air as she stepped across the rain drenched, asphalt pathway of the Meadowlands Cemetery . 

"It does seem uncharacteristically quiet," Giles' mild voice radioed back within her earpiece. 

"I was referring to this hands-free, walkie-talkie thing." She scanned the dark landscape for signs of trouble. "It's like you're in my head." 

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," his voice fell low... inviting, and Buffy could imagine the wily smile on his face as he spoke. 

"You know what I mean," she glanced behind her, nothing out of the ordinary. She crossed a shallow puddle spilling over a drainage ditch and headed toward the east sector. "Besides, it's not my head I'd like you to be in." It was her turn to smile. 

"Why Miss Summers... are you endeavoring to rouse my interest?" 

"Maybe... are you a-roused?" She snickered. 

"Better than I care to admit. The north sector is clear. I'm progressing west. Any sightings on your end?" 

"I don't know... can you see my end from where you are?" She giggled. 

"Buffy..." Giles tone turned stern. "Please try and focus on the task at hand." 

"It's Christmas, Giles. We should be all toasty and warm at home, snuggling under the mistletoe, naked, with whip cream and candy cane sprinkles. 

"Evil doesn't take a holiday, Buffy." Giles went quiet for a moment then muttered, "Please tell me I didn't just say that..." 

"All seems unrestlessy... boring actually. Tell me again why are we doing this in the singular? I thought you wanted to patrol together?" She'd hoped for more intimate companionship on her silent-nightly route. 

"We can cover more ground this way and most importantly..." The radio went silent. 

"Giles?" Buffy prompted for a response and got none. She stopped, concentrating on the cold static crackling in her ear. "Giles, you found something?" Again, nothing and she felt her heart quicken with worry as she pivoted around to search the direction he'd last been seen. "Giles! Answer me!" 

"And most importantly, we can actually get some work done investigating the hot spots of the town rather than spending the time investigating each others hot spots." 

"Don't scare me like that!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd rather be investigating a certain one of your hot spots. You know the one... just below your..." 

"Don't tease me, luv." 

"Sorry, you bring it out in me. So, what happened? You see a really nice headstone or something?" 

"Um... i-it was nothing." 

Buffy knew better, she could hear the hint of embarrassment in his tone. "You tripped, didn't you?" 

"It was more of a stagger than an actual trip..." 

"That's it... you're ditching the contacts. That's the third 'stagger' you've done in two days." Buffy zipped up her leather jacket to keep her neck warm and continued on with her patrol. 

"Buffy, I'm still settling into them. No sense jumping to any conclusions." 

"It's dangerous, Giles. If you can't see what's right in front of you, how can you defend yourself? Besides, I kinda miss your glasses. So, what's the damage?" 

"Nothing but what a good laundering can easily remedy. Unfortunately, due to the fresh rain, I'm a bit damp. Well... soaked actually." 

"Bet your jeans are all tight and clingy." She savored the image that sprung to mind. 

"They are a bit uncomfortable..." He paused with realization of her intent. "Is this where you ask me what I'm wearing?" 

"You catch on fast, Watcher-mine." 

"Shouldn't you be focusing your attentions elsewhere?" 

"I'll tell you where I want to focus my attentions..." 

"Buffy, please don't make this any more difficult a chore than it already is." 

"Hey, I'm not the one making with the sexy voice, getting me all hot and bothered. I told you this radio thing wouldn't work." She said defensively and then couldn't fight the smile that curled along her lips. "So... what are you wearing?" 

The sound of Giles' chuckle warmed her heart. His laugh never failed to brighten her mood. "Clingy blue jeans..." 

"How clingy?" 

"Are you honestly going to make me do this?" 

"What's with all the prude-ness, Prudy McPrude? It's you, me, and a field full of the most cooperative audience we'll ever have. What do you say?" Buffy's voice lowered, more sultry. "Wanna wake the dead?" 

"Perhaps I misunderstood our calling, but aren't we supposed to ensure the dead remain unbothered?" 

"Work with me, here. I'm trying to make this more fun." 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She could hear the curiosity in his tone. 

"Meet me at the small crypt over on the back exit road in five minutes." Buffy turned and began to head in the direction of the location. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Buffy rearranged the headset so it remained more firm against her ear as she moved. "Giles... you're making me so warm, I can't handle it. I'm slowly unzipping my jacket..." 

"That would be unwise. In this weather, you'll catch your death..." 

"Play along or shut up," Buffy ordered teasingly. "My jacket is off but I'm still too warm. Oh, what you're doing to me... I can't help myself. Now, I'm slowly unbuttoning my shirt..." Buffy paused, expecting some kind of response but not receiving any. She waited for a moment longer. Perhaps he was just playing hard to get. He was good at that, mastered the art for over eight years before she managed to sink her teeth in him. "Giles? You there?" 

"Where else would I be?" 

"What's with the silence?" 

"Just doing as I was told." 

"Geez!" Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration. "Come on. Play nice... Ripper." The distant static returned within her headset and she wondered if using his rejected nickname was a bad call. 

"But you prefer naughty, if memory serves," he said mischievously. Buffy was just about to give up hope of coaxing him into joining the game when, in a low, possessive murmur, "Buffy... I so want to fuck you..." 

She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth dropped open and face flushing crimson. Her breath caught with the sound of those words slapping the chill from her ear. Such a properly spoken yet vulgar exclamation, but it sent a hot flood of blood pouring into her nether regions like nothing else before. 

"Take you good and hard." He growled. "Press you up against the nearest tomb and bury myself within your exquisite depths. Fuck you 'til you can't speak, can't utter a single syllable... until the only sound that can be heard are your precious cries of ecstasy, carried along the fiery winds of our shared desires." 

She couldn't breathe; his voice sent her into a frenzy. 

"Buffy?" His tone was more concerned. "B-Buffy... are... are y-you there?" 

"God yes..." She choked out from between parched lips. "I mean... yes, I'm here..." 

"Too much? I'm sorry. This isn't what you had in mind..." 

"No, it isn't... it's so much better." She was growing increasingly warm with every word and she found it a necessity to actually unzip her jacket as she continued to make her way to the meeting point. "Go on, you're making me so... it is * so* working." 

"Is it, now? Tell me." The resonant drawl returned and Buffy breathlessly waited for more. "What does it do to you when I tell you I want to feel your delectable nipples stiffen under my tongue? I want to breathe in the scent of your silky skin... to relish the glistening sweat from your excited flesh as I spread your legs, move in-between your luscious thighs and sink myself into your awaiting..." 

"I'm on the move, Giles. And you better be high-tailing it over here, too, if you know what's good for you." 

"I'm thick for you, Buffy. That's what you do to me, what you bring me to. I'm crawling within my skin, can't wait to touch you. What am I doing to you, luv? Are you hot? Wet? Tell me... what do you feel like?" 

"So hot, and... and..." Buffy went shy, suddenly realizing who was talking dirty to her, who was drawing out her most primal urgings with the mere sound of his compelling voice. 

"Hot and moist... I can hear it in your voice, revealing your hunger. Makes me want to taste you, to dip within your slick and tender flesh and feast on you till daybreak. My muscles quake at the thought of licking you deeply, savoring every drop of dew as I drink you in. Tell me, luv... what do you want me to do to you?" 

"I want you to... to make love..." 

"That's not what you want. That's not what you need. What is your body craving?" 

"You..." she gasped, feeling her legs growing weak under his direction. She forced herself forward, knowing that just over the hill and around the bend was her reward. 

"Proclaim your carnality, luv. Confess your lust and accept it as I do. I'm telling you I want to fuck you, Buffy. I want to bend you over and fill you whole. Take you again and again. Feel my skin praise yours the only way I know how. How does that make you feel? How do you want me?" 

"Hard..." Barely a squeak and Buffy wasn't sure she could play this game. Giles was much better at it. Much, much better. 

"I am. You make me hard. Achingly so, and yet trapped... like a feral beast waiting for you to release me. I can feel my flesh burning for you... throbbing with an urgency I can't restrain. I need you..." 

"I need you..." She echoed. 

"I want to feel you..." 

"To feel you pushing inside of me..." 

"To fuck you..." 

"Take me..." 

"Thrusting deeper..." 

"Hurting so good... tasting so good..." 

"You're so tight. I can sense every ripple along your inner flesh. It sends shivers through me as I delve further, faster..." 

"I can feel it... feel you..." 

"I'm yours, Buffy. I worship you with every rigid dive, filling you so totally, we are inseparable. When I try to pull away, your passion propels me onward, plunging even deeper, taking you... every inch of you. Moan for me..." 

"Hurry, Giles..." 

"You engulf me, Buffy. Surround me, and I never want to leave your embrace..." 

Buffy reached the tomb at a full on charge. She eagerly scanned the area for her prize. "Where are you?" She panted as she came to a ragged halt. "Giles! Where are you?" 

"Right here..." His searing, moist breath tickled down her neck as his lips pecked at her quivering skin. "Always with you..." In a heartbeat, Buffy swiveled around and wrapped her arms around him, claiming his mouth with animalistic longing. His lips were rich and plump, suckling along her mouth and sending her head soaring. Breathless, she pulled back and gazed up into his intense grey-green eyes. 

"Fuck me, Giles." 

"If you're not gonna take her up on that offer..." A boastful voice sounded from the darkness, "Then I'll more than fill the bill. And I think my friends might enjoy a piece of that ass, too." Three sets of blazing yellow eyes appeared in the shadows nearby and Giles turned boldly toward the trespassers, incensed by their intrusion. 

"Let's make this quick," Buffy whispered, snatching out Mr. Pointy from her waistband. 

"Stake and run?" Giles nodded, donning his trusty wooden stake with an agile flick of the wrist. 

"Thrust and flee..." Buffy teased and waved the gang on. 

They charged all at once and Watcher and Slayer easily blocked the first few strikes. These vampires were much too new to the slay game and Buffy knew they weren't going to be around long enough to learn any lasting lessons. Unfortunately for the Slayer, she found her eyes kept falling on Giles' shapely rear as he worked over the younger looking demon. 

"God Giles, your jeans are so tight..." Buffy dodged a kick and countered with a swift backhand, sending the vampire spinning uncontrollably towards his associate, "...I want to nibble on that ass." 

"Buffy, please..." Giles ducked a roundhouse punch and responded with a succession of quick jabs to the vampire's midsection. The beast doubled over and Giles planted a firm knee up into its face, sending him springing to the air and then flat on his back. 

"You're still hard, aren't you?" Buffy smiled as she sent her stake deep within the charging demon, keeping her eyes fixed on Giles' lower anatomy all the while. "I can see you, Giles... all stiff and bulging, your erection straining against the jeans, pulsing just beneath the buttons. God, I want you..." Giles face flushed at her words as the remaining vampires continued their attack. 

"Do you mind? We're trying to fight here!" One of the vampires said grumpily and tried for a kick to Giles head. The Watcher blocked with a forearm and landed an uppercut, following through with a hardy knee to the vampire's groin. 

"I have to agree. Now is not the time for games, luv... we have other things to attend to." 

"I want to taste you, Giles. Glide my tongue along your flesh and suck you dry. Wrap your cock between my lips and..." The other vampire froze, his eyes staring in disbelief and eager anticipation of the rest of the remark. Buffy licked her lips in a sexy display as she buried her stake deep within the chest cavity of the distracted demon. He burst into a haze of dust as his companion suddenly returned his attentions to the match and leapt toward her. Giles watched as the lone beast ripped and tore uselessly at the air in a furious panic, trying to reach the much more experienced Slayer. She was toying with him, and with Giles. But Giles was entranced, watching Buffy strike and then send a sensual glance and kiss in his direction. 

"You make me wet, Giles." She growled and kicked the beast square in the nose. "I'm waiting for you..." 

Giles took a step forward, his eyes focused on her confident smile. She was so damned sexy. 

"What do you want, Watcher? Show me..." She enticed him. 

Another step forward as the vampire attempted another failed strike on the Slayer. 

"You want me, Ripper?" She blocked with a quick hand and sent the beast to the wet grass with a crafty leg swipe. "Come and get me." She smirked. 

Without thinking, Giles moved to her, his body driving him to her. The bewildered demon staggered to his feet just in time for Giles' stake to run him through, transforming him into a cloud of ash. Giles strode through the fog, continuing toward his seductress, his desires overwhelming him. 

When he reached Buffy, he didn't stop moving. He effortlessly swept her off her feet and up into his sturdy arms as he marched determinedly toward the crypt. 

"Fuck me, Giles!" She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. With one powerful kick, the door to the crypt swung open and he stepped inside. 

Giles smiled down at her with an adoring stare. "With all my heart and soul," he said gently and lifted her closer, pressing his lips to hers once again, in a tender loving kiss. 

~~~~~~ 

I think you get the idea... 

*grin* 


End file.
